


Disgaea 4-2: Legend of the Hero Prinny

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Gen, Post-Canon, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Heroes are humans born with the blessing of God. Thusly they possess incredible strength and stamina unheard of in humans. Their goal in life is to grow strong and defeat the Final Boss, saving the Human World. This is the tale of a Hero Soul being sent to the Netherworld, and the dark plot surrounding its circumstances.
Kudos: 1





	Disgaea 4-2: Legend of the Hero Prinny

_The Human World, atop the Hellscape Tower “Babel”...a hero stood before the Final Boss. For three years, all could see the monstrous clash that occurred...but one day it seemed to stop...and then Babel vanished. The Human World was confused, but chose to spin it as a positive since their world wasn’t destroyed despite the millions of casualties…_

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Netherworld as Valvatorez sorted through various documents. Prinnies were helping deliver finished stacks to their proper boxes as Fenrich entered the office. He had a somewhat troubled look on his face.

“Fenrich, good morning. Isn’t it a lovely day for sorting Prinny Affairs? We have already made 200% more progress than yesterday.” Valvatorez beamed.

“Ordinarily I would agree with you, my lord, but this morning there is some trouble.” Fenrich replied.

“Trouble? There hasn’t been trouble in 118,347 days. What kind of trouble? Is it Prinny related? If not then it is out of my jurisdiction.” Valvatorez asked.

“It is Prinny related, my lord...but...it is easier to explain if you see for yourself.” Fenrich sighed, snapping his fingers.

The doors of the office then opened again and in came a ghostly pale young man with spiky Prinny blue spiky hair, golden eyes, and a shining smile. He wore black combat boots, jeans the same color of blue as his hair bearing white trim, black knee pads on top, a black vest with blue trim, black elbow pads, back gloves, and a black choker with a Prinny charm attached. On his back was a Prinny dagger that’d somehow swelled to the size of a greatsword.

“Sup?” the mystery man spoke.

“Who is this?” Valvatorez asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A Prinny.” Fenrich answered.

“Ha! That’s a good one, Fenrich. Prinny suit production is up 800% this month, there’s no excuse for failed Prinnies.” Val smiled.

“No, he is. They tried putting his soul in 900 other Prinny suits, and every time this was the result.” Fenrich tried to explain.

“What?! How can that be?! Did they try a 901th suit?!” Valvatorez gasped, springing to his feet.

“This is suit 901. Last suit couldn’t handle my soul apparently, it exploded when I tried to swing my sword. So they made a special reinforced suit just for me. Pretty snazzy, huh?” the Prinny man smiled.

“What kind of soul could be so powerful that a normal Prinny suit can’t handle its power…?” Valvatorez questioned, hurrying to inspect him up close.

“From what they said, even the Soul Processing Machine had trouble getting him through. It was almost as if he had no sins to atone for.” Fenrich explained.

“Remarkable. His skin _feels_ like a Prinny, but yet it has taken on this shape. Do you have any memories from before you died?” Valvatorez asked him.

“Well, I half remember something. It’s really itching at the back of my skull, like I’m forgetting something really important.” he shrugged.

“Well you were once human, that much is certain, so perhaps it is unfinished business from when you were alive. Regardless of your shape, you are a Prinny, and will thus be educated like one.” Valvatorez told him.

“He has already cleared all of the academy training courses, with the exception of Rule #1.” Fenrich explained.

“Wait, already?! Those combat courses are supposed to be grueling!” he gasped, stepping back.

“Walk in the park compared to other things I’ve fought. Wait, what other things have I fought…? I know I have...but I can’t remember...” the man shrugged, making Val take another step back.

“Fenrich! What is the total price for his sins?!” Val demanded, turning to his loyal friend.

“His sins are as follows: Rejecting a Hero’s Sword, Failure to Form A Party, and...Bargaining With The Final Boss?!?!?!?!” Fenrich exclaimed, reading off a list that a Prinny brought him.

“That’s all? That’s a miniscule list for a human. The names of those crimes though, almost implies that he’s a hero.” Valvatorez chuckled.

“My lord...that’s exactly what these crimes are implying. If he were a hero in life that would explain why he retains most of his human shape. Heroes naturally bear incredible strength and stamina, that much is tied directly to his soul. This list of crimes makes me curious if he is a fallen hero or a traitor hero.” Fenrich told him.

“I gave my life in exchange for the final boss leaving the Human World alone, because a stronger hero would appear for her to fight. She pinky swore.” he spoke up, a serious expression on his face.

“You what?!” Val gasped.

“Did I…? I just kind of blurted that out. Don’t know what came over me.” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

“Lord Val, a moment?” Fenrich asked.

“Of course.” the vampire nodded, hurrying over.

“ _Lord Val, I believe that his deal is legitimate. We haven’t received a Prinny bearing a Final Boss Soul and the Human World is still in one piece._ ”

“ _Indeed. Heroes are naturally honest people as well, nearly incapable of lying even if it is to help people. To give his life just to save humanity is something only a true hero would do. That doesn’t explain what he’s doing in the Netherworld though._ ”

“ _Whatcha whisperin’ about?_ ”

“GAH!!!!” both cried, almost leaping through the ceiling.

“Don’t do that!” Valvatorez wheezed, trying to still his heart.

“I didn’t even hear him walk over…” Fenrish sighed.

“Oh yeah, I’m told I don’t make sound when I walk. Those Prinny Scientist guys are looking into it.” he smiled.

“Well, please refrain from sneaking up on people like that.” Valvatorez told him.

“His memories seem to be selective, so perhaps if we ask the right questions we can get answers.” Fenrich speculated aloud.

“Why are you in the Netherworld?” Valvatorez asked the prinny man.

“Celestia really wasn’t happy that I basically gave them the bird and stalemated the final boss as a result.” he replied quickly.

“They’re being petty, in other words. These crimes aren’t even that severe, three years and you’ll be able to reincarnate...” Fenrich huffed.

“Three years? That’s a multiversal record for Prinnies.” Val commented.

“Blacklisted from reincarnation.” he shrugged.

“Celestia can _do_ that?!” Val gasped.

“Apparently. So I’ll just live here until the end of time. Life gives you lemons, spray the juice in life’s eyes.” he chuckled.

“I’m fairly certain that isn’t the saying…” Fenrich pointed out.

“Regardless, you must be given a job. As the Chief of Prinny Affairs, I assign you to help out a close friend of mine. You can find her in the Higher Level. She runs a combat arena and has been needing strong fighters to keep business rolling in.” Val told him.

“Cool.”

“Now, you need a name since you can’t remember your old one. I think Sardine is perfect.” Val smiled.

“Vetoed.” he instantly objected.

“You won’t reconsider? Sardines are good for you, you know.”

“My lord, he needs a respectable name. One suited for one bearing the soul of a hero.” Fenrich told him.

“Very well. Until I can think of one, he shall henceforth be known as Hero! Make sure you live up to this name in all of your work.” Valvatorez announced.

“Naturally.” Hero smirked.

“Now, the place you’re looking for is called Fuuka’s Bloodbath. You can’t miss it, there are screams and sounds of battle coming from it at all hours of the day. Dismissed.” Val told him.

Hero then left the Office of Prinny Affairs and followed the street signs of the great demon city to find his way. It didn’t take him long to find the colosseum in question as a zombie head came flying out of the open roof as fans cheered wildly. He entered the gates and quickly came face to face with Fuuka.

“Who the heck are you?” she asked, aiming her bat at him.

“Hero. Sent by a pale guy to help keep people coming to fill seats.” he replied.

“Valzy sent you? You must be pretty strong then. This is perfect, the Desco Cup is about to start and we were one participant short. Get your butt out there and make sure to be mercilessly bloodthirsty!” Fuuka beamed.

Hero then hurried into the participant area and was quickly registered. The staff then quickly showed him to the challenger gate where some footprints had been painted, indicating where to stand. Now that he was about to fight, he actually felt a bit excited.

“Now for today’s first major event! You’ve been waiting 300 years for this! It’s the 3,247th Annual Desco Cup! The winner of this tournament will win 100,000HL, a month’s supply of quality fresh Sardines, a golden trophy shaped in Desco’s image, and a very special reward this time…a one-on-one exhibition match with Desco the Final Boss herself! I wanna see blood! I wanna see gratuitous violence! I wanna see people’s limbs coming off! Maybe just a hint of love on the battlefield! THIS!!! IS!!! THE DESCO CUP!!!” Fuuka’s voice announced, making the crowd go nuts.

“ _Desco…? Why does that name sound familiar…? Ah well. If I forgot it then it wasn’t important._ ”

“Now, the first challenger…! He’s a nobody from nowheresville but he’s here anyway...Hero!” Fuuka announced, and the gate finally lifted.

He rushed into the arena and was immediately set upon by mothmen. Grabbing his blade, in a single swing he cleaved them in two wowing the crowd as viscous green fluid splattered all over the ground. The monsters in the arena looked to each other, blinking several times, and then roared as they charged Hero. The crowd roared as he split each one in twain with single swings. His footwork allowed him to dodge everything they were throwing at him. By the time he was done and putting his blade back on his back, the crowd was out of their seats cheering and hollering.

“Unbelievable, demons and ladies! Hero slaughtered the entire first round without taking a single hit! There goes my bet, but no time to cry over spilled milk! Round 2 begins _now_!” Fuuka announced.

Another large gate opened and even more monsters came charging toward him. Just like the previous bunch he cut and diced his way through them. Even the most picky fans of the crowd were at least clapping for his performance. After felling the last of them he twirled his blade flinging any leftover blood away so he could place it back upon his back.

“Another group slaughtered! This guy’s good! _Too good. Seriously, Lord Valzy, where’d you find this guy…?_ That’s enough of the prelim bullcrap! It’s time to face some actual demons! Round 3, begin!” Fuuka cheered.

The gate opened again and several Warrior and Valkyries armed with swords, axes, and spears came charging out. Behind them were Healers with saves and bows. Hero was able to show greater agility and flexibility as they employed all kinds of gank tactics on him. Their arrows were preventing him from dealing lethal blows, which made him seek out a means of getting past the offensive line to take them out. Their tactics were making keeping them hurt difficult as well.

With a narrow evade of an arrow, he knew he’d need to get sneaky with his tactics fast. He baited one of their bowmen to fire so he could use their attack to deliver a fatal blow to one of the Valkyries’ windpipes. When a Warrior tried to retaliate he bitch slapped them with the back of his sword to send him careening into one of the healers. That gave him the chance he needed to slash both Healers’ throats at once. Their healers down, he gave the remaining foes a steely gaze as he aimed his sword in a more serious stance. The moment they were upon him he swung in an upward motion, vanished, and then reappeared in the sky above them bringing his blade down to stab into the ground. This made all of his enemies freeze in place.

“Bushido: Soaring Dragon.” he spoke, pulling his blade from the ground with ease.

All at once a baker's dozen of after images flashed about his foes, each delivering a different slash, before blood exploded from them all making the crowd about explode with cheers and whistles. It was very clear that they were not getting back up from that, let alone breathing.

“W-What power, folks! He’s gone three straight rounds without getting tired! Can he go all the way though?! It’s time for the Semifinals! The Nightmare Worm!” Fuuka roared.

“No one said it was a gauntlet tournament, but at least I’m getting some exercise in.” Hero sighed, rolling his shoulders to limber up.

The gate opened again and a massive worm monster came charging out...only to stop short of him. Its massive gaping eye stared down at him and he stared right back, slowly reaching for his sword hilt. The moment he grabbed it the worm hightailed it back toward the gate, screeching in terror. With a mighty leap he soared into the air and came down splitting the worm in half, splashing the crowd in front of the gate with its blood and guts.

“Wowzers! Didn’t think there’d be a splash zone at this event! Let alone that the Nightmare Worm that’s devoured thousands of competitors would run away from someone that isn’t its handler! Seriously, who the hell is this guy?!” Fuuka cried as the fans were going apeshit with applause.

“Why’s it always the things bigger than me that run…?” he huffed, flinging blood away again.

“That leaves just the finals, I guess. Wait, already?! Okay then. Presenting the previous champion of the Desco Cup, Raguel!” Fuuka cheered.

The gate began to open and Hero leapt back readying his blade. It hit the top...and a single Prinny ran out making the fans boo and throw vegetables at him.

“Ow! Ow! Hey, come on, I’m the champ, dood! I deserve more respect than this, dood!” Raguel whimpered, cowering from the hail of garbage.

“What are you?” Hero asked, curious about his appearance.

“Huh? I’m a Prinny, dood. You blind, dood?” he replied.

“Prinny…? So I’m supposed to look like you…? Man, I’m missing out. Prinnies are adorable...” Hero sighed heavily.

“You understand the appeal of Prinnies, dood?! Finally, someone who gets it, dood!” Raguel cheered, twirling around.

“We can talk about that stuff after you’re better.” Hero smiled.

“Yeah, dood! Wait a second, by ‘better’ do you mean…?”

Before he could even finish that sentence, the flat side of Hero’s weapon slammed into the side of his body sending him flying. He was startled when Raguel hit and exploded on the wall. That had him looking between his blade and the crater in the stands for a good few seconds, completely confused.

“Well, that was kind of mean. They were totally having a bro moment and he ruined it. Oh well. The winner of the Desco Cup is the nobody with startlingly strong stats and a huge sword!” Fuuka announced.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Hero shrugged, dusting himself off.

Once back in the competitor area, Fuuka came to personally present the championship cup to him.

“Seriously, what are you? Those moves were abnormal. Even most high rank demons can’t move like that.” Fuuka asked him.

“I’m told that I’m a Prinny.” he replied.

“What?! There’s no way?!” Fuuka gasped, almost falling over.

“I look like this because I have the soul of a hero inside of me. Apparently.” he told her.

“Soul of a hero?! Seriously, what is going on here?!” Fuuka cried, almost hyperventilating.

“You said I’d get to fight with Desco the Final Boss if I won, right? Who is Desco?” he asked.

“Right, you’re new so you haven’t met her yet. Desco is my adorable little sister. Well, granted she isn’t so little anymore, but she’s still my sister and a final boss! She was supposed to cause a Reset Event in the human world that was gonna last a week, but then she suddenly came back three days later saying she made a promise not to destroy it yet.” Fuuka explained.

“Hmm. The name Desco sounds familiar but I can’t remember why.” he sighed.

“Well, the arena’s a mess after that tournament, so you’re free to go. Go report to Lord Valzy that you’re done here.” Fuuka smiled.

When Hero left the colosseum he found many demons outside cheering for him and telling him they can’t wait for another appearance. All the way back up to the Office of Prinny Affairs there were demons who’d been there to witness his combat prowess. Upon entering Valvatorez’s office, Fenrich was the one to spot him.

“Back so soon? Was the arena too grueling for you?” Fenrich smirked.

“Nah. Won the Desco Cup, so Miss Fuuka said I’m off for the rest of the day.” he replied, making the werewolf flinch.

“Outstanding! That Nightmare Worm is nearly impossible for most demons to beat!” Val cheered.

“Lord Val, there is no reason to believe that he actually-”

“Here’s the trophy and prize money to prove it.” Hero stated, presenting his winnings.

“I suppose now is a good time to bring up that Nightmare Worms have only one irrational fear: Prinnies.” Fenrich sighed.

“Oh, so that’s why it ran away from me? Makes me feel a bit bad for splitting it in two.” Hero pouted.

“Splitting it in two?! You must possess more physical strength than I first suspected! Even the majority of overlords in the Netherworld can’t do that!” Val exclaimed.

“He may just be a soul in a Prinny suit, but it seems that he retained his heroic strength.” Fenrich speculated aloud.

“How many dungeons did you clear in your previous life to get that much power?” Valvatorez asked him.

“I don’t remember. All nine of them plus the final dungeon. Huh? That’s weird. That just came out.” he replied, looking confused.

“I get the feeling that someone in Celestia doesn’t want you remembering what happened. Even the most basic Prinny remembers what they did in life to get them sent to the Netherworld.” Fenrich stated, crossing his arms to think.

“Well. There is only one person in the Netherworld with a direct line to Celestia Command to find out what’s going on here. Hero, we have prepared a room in the Prinny Apartments for you to live in. Please go get yourself acquainted while we figure out what’s going on. I will send Fenrich for you once we have something noteworthy to report.” Valvatorez told him.

“Okay.” he nodded, dutifully whirling on his heels to leave.

“I don’t like the smell of this, Fenrich.” Val stated once the doors were closed.

“Is something amiss, my lord?” Fenrich asked.

“I fail to see how his crimes would warrant becoming a Prinny, let alone being sent to the Netherworld. I plugged them into the debt calculator and it says that his debt is 0HL, but if that were true then why is he blacklisted from reincarnation? Last time I checked, successfully killing the final boss is not a requirement for completing his role as a hero.” he replied.

“In that case, there is indeed a foul odor about this situation. I’ll report it to President Emizel immediately.” Fenrich bowed.

“I’ll go myself. It has been some time since we last spoke face to face, and some time away from the office will do me some good.” Val smiled.

At the Prinny Apartments, a pink Prinny showed Hero the way to Room 334. Inside it was furnished, but otherwise was your standard run of the mill apartment. It had a full kitchen, a living room, bathroom, shower, and bedroom.

“Do you like it, dood? I know it isn’t much, but it’s a home, dood.” the pink Prinny asked.

“This apartment, all to myself?” he asked, looking around.

“That’s right, dood. All bills are paid by the Corrupterment, dood. Perks of being indebted servants, dood.” she giggled.

“This is way better than when I’d need to stay in barns to have a place to sleep.” he sighed, feeling the bed.

“You stayed inside of barns, dood?!” she exclaimed.

“Did I…? I don’t recall clearly, but something in my heart tells me that this place is really nice. So instead of trying to remember clearly, I’ll trust what my heart is saying.” he smiled at her.

“That’s deep, dood.” the Prinny nodded.

Once the Landlady Prinny left, he set his blade down beside the head of the bed, kicked off his boots, and settled in under the covers. In his dreams he found himself in a place that felt oddly nostalgic. Looking behind him he saw the silhouette of a woman.

“Do I...know you…?” he asked, starting to walk toward the silhouette.

“ _Please! You have to remember! Before it’s too late!_ ” a voice cried to him, and then a powerful wind began to fight against him.

“Wait! I feel like I know you! Please, answer me!” Hero cried, reaching out for the silhouette.

When the wind became too powerful for him to withstand he went flying backward. His eyes then flung open as he sat up reaching out. Someone was knocking rather loudly on his door, so he quickly put his boots on, grabbed his sword, and rushed to answer it. Who should be there but Fenrich.

“It took you five minutes to answer. I was about to break the door down.” Fenrich sighed.

“Huh?”

“A Prinny does not make their master wait. It is one of the essential rules. Remember that from now on.” Fenrich scolded.

“I just got up, man.” Hero flinched.

“It matters not right now though. You have been summoned by President Emizel. Your Guardian Angel needs to inspect you.” Fenrich.

“Guardian Angel? I have one of those?!” he exclaimed.

“Every human who is born has one assigned to them, you dolt. Of course you had one in your previous life.” Fenrich huffed.


End file.
